1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an earwax cleaner, and more particularly to an earwax cleaner which has a suction configuration and protrusions on a front section thereof to pick earwax from the wall of the ear. The earwax can be removed and collected in a bag-shaped body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are various earwax picks on the market. In general, the earwax pick has a soft protruding bit at the front end thereof to pick earwax. Sometimes, the earwax pick may hurt the ear. In addition, it is necessary to use a clip or a brush to clip and remove the earwax. The clip/brush may harm the ear by accident.
A professional earwax cleaner, like a vacuum cleaner, has a suction nozzle. The suction nozzle is inserted in the ear to vacuum the earwax. This cleaning action is better and safe. However, during operation, there is a noise in high decibel. The user feels uncomfortable. Particularly, the professional earwax cleaner is expensive and occupies a lot of space. A household or an individual is unable to have the equipment or to operate by himself/herself.
Some people use an earwax pick and a snot cleaner to remove earwax. However, it is inconvenient to prepare for both tools.
Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve these problems.